Fortune Cookies and Future Boyfriends
by CourtneyAuslly
Summary: Ally's number accidentally falls into her crush from school Austin's fortune cookie. Austin hardly ever notices her at school. When Ally is texting Austin she has no idea it's her crush until some clues lead her their. While Austin is determined to met this mystery girl.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune Cookies and Future boyfriends

Ally walks into Sushi Rocks to find Trish going crazy in the back. She just got the job and is now about to be fired, well not the first time.

"Trish" Ally says as she walks into the back "What happened you just got this job and now your about to be fired".

"Ally i got this" Trish says as smoke from the batter rises up into the air

"umm...NO I DONT GOT THIS ALLY HELP ME CLEAR THE SMOKE".

They both run around like wild animals trying to clear the smoke. Ally opens the back door and all the smoke secedes outside.

"Thanks Ally...at least now i can read my magazine" Trish says picking up "Daily gossip".

Allys phone makes a buzz she reads through her text casually.

"Ooo...Ally are you texting that cute guy you like from school...what was his name again Alan, no Antonio" Trish say jokingly.

"NO...its Austin and no I'm not texting him".

"But you did give him your number like i told you to right?"

Ally looks to the left "umm...no...i couldn't...i can i mean I'm just..and he's...he's just...you know what i mean" Ally says trying to explain.

"No...no i don't know what you mean...Ally are you trying to say your not good enough for him?"

"What?...no.." Ally says looking down fixing her nails.

"Good then why don't you go talk to him" Trish says pointing out the window and into the dinning area were Austin and Dez just walked in.

"No...no trish" Ally says with her hands on her head.

Trish is busy writing Ally's number on a small piece of paper.

"I'll deliver this to him"Trish says with the paper between her fingers

"No...no trish"Ally runs to grab it but it flys into the air and into the bowl of other fortune cookie notes.

"Whoops" Trish says shrugging "Will find it Ally". Ally looking out the window at Austin is nowhere near paying attention to Trish.

"Ally" Trish says walking over to the window snapping at her.

Carl the other employe comes into the room and starts putting notes into the cookies then rapping them up in bags.

Ally and Trish come back to reality just as carl leaves.

"Austin trust me this place is delicious" Dez says holding his fork and knife up.

"Ok ill pay if its that good".

Their plates come to the table with fortune cookies on the side.

Dez tears at the plate as Austin breaks the cookie

~The help of a friend will show you a path to true love~

Austin shakes his head thinking of what the cookie might mean.

"TRISH...I CANT BELIEVE YOU GAVE MY NUMBER TO A TOTAL STRANGER" Ally says holding up the empty bowl where the fortunes once where.

When Dez and Austin are finished Austin pays for the food.

"Wow Dez that was good"

"Told ya" Dez looks down at the cookie "Ugh" Dez says flicking it out of his way.

Austin then picks it up"Dez you don't want it "

"No...its a trick man look at yours...like that could happen".

Austin shrugs and opens the cookie as they are leaving.

~214-628-2016~

Austin looks at the number in suspicion...what why did they put a number...maybe lottery numbers...or a real number...its 10 digits like any other phone number. He puts the number into his pocket at gets into his car.

Ally walks back and forth through the kitchen worried.

"Ally...um just don't answer...or answer they could become your best friend...or be a MILLIONAIRE" Trish say excitingly

Ally shakes her head not believing what Trish is saying

"Trish...i cant just let my number be out there like that".

"Ok Ally if your so worried i'll find it" Trish walks out of the kitchen and goes to the dinning area.

"Hey...HEY EVERYONE...CAN ANYBODY TELL ME IF THEY FOUND A PHONE NUMBER IN A FORTUNE COOKIE".

Ally runs out of the kitchen with hope but everybody looks at each other and shakes their heads no.

When Trish goes into the kitchen Ally is breaking open cookies.

"Ally what are you doing?" Trish says running over

"I...I HAVE TO FIND IT...IT COULD BE IN THESES COOKIES" When Ally is done cracking all of the left over cookies their is no number to be found.

"Hey Dez i opened your fortune and found a number". Dez swipes the piece of paper and reads it.

"Maybe you should call it" He says

"But it was your furtune" Austin says trying to give him the paper

"No...i don't like fortunes and its not mine its yours i gave it to you" Dez says

"So should i call it or not...i mean it could be anybody" Austin says pulling out his phone.

"Um...i wouldn't call that...it could be a crazy person or a goat herder" Dez says

Austin gives his the "what" look.

"Dez...or it could be a millionaire...or a song writer or a record holder" Austin says excitingly

"Um...maybe you should call it you'll never know if you don't do it".

When Austin gets home it is 8:12pm he goes up to his room thinking if he should text or call. He decides to text just not to be weird.

~Hey..um i got a fortune cookie today and i just wanted to know...who are you~

Austin fells a rush when he sends it...just from the suspense of knowing who it might be.

Ally sits in her room looking at the wall she doesn't know how to cope with her number being out their in the open.

When her phone rings she is not resistant she quickly takes it out to see who it is from.

~Hey..um i got a fortune cookie today and i just wanted to know...who are you~

Ally does a jump off her bed when she sees the message...the number was found and to someone who seems decent.

She picks up the phone to text back.

~Im decent...i cant tell you much who are you?

~Um...well I'm blonde

~Is that your name?

~Lol no its my hair color?

~Well then I'm brown

~Do you live in the area...how did i get your number

~Um...i live close to were you got the cookie...and i dropped it in a bowl of papers

~Close to Sushi Rocks...and you just walk around with a paper with your number

~No...? i don't lol my friend wrote it down to give to someone and dropped it in

~Really...so who was the note for

~Um... ? thats personal...you probably would know him since you live in the area

~Maybe...maybe not

~Ya well he probably doesn't even like girls like me

~ ? So your a girl!

~Like you didn't know

~ ?Why do you think he doesn't like you?

~Were different

~Opposites attract right?

~Sometimes

~Well hope it works out for you?

~?Thanks

~I gotta go but I never did catch a name...? ﾟﾘﾛ

~Bye?

~By? ﾟﾘﾀ


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Ally is staring at Austin down the hall way she cant beleive she was to coward to give him her number...its just a number all she had to do was give it to him.

"Trish someone got my number and they texted me last night"

"What Ally who was it...were they nice,cute,rich"

"Trish wait they were nice...he was nice i didn't see him...i know he's blonde and i don't know if he's rich".

"So its a boy...are you going to text him again..."

"No Trish i...i like Austin still"

"Look Ally you have to tell him you cant hide forever...you gotta show him"

Ally stares down the hallway watching Austins every move she wishes so bad that the paper had somehow flown to him so she could be set free of hiding.

Austin cant help the urge to text...ya he has no idea who he is texting but its a girl and she seems nice if only he could see her.

"Dez i texted the nuber and its a nice girl"

"Whats her name, wheres she from,how old is she,does she have pets"

Austin stares at Dez

"I have know idea"

"See this is why i dont use fortunes"

Austin looks around the school...if she lives in the area what if she goes to his school...everyone he see he think "Maybe thats her"

After school when Austin gets home he pulls out his phone ready to relieve his anxiety.

~Hey

There is no response

Ally gets to Sonic Boom and throws her things on the floor at work there are few to no people. She start unpacking her backpack taking out her songbook and phone. He texted what...

~Hey

~Whatcha doing

~Work

~Where

~Close to Sushi Rocks can't trick me

~Cute...but I wasn't trying to trick you so

~Ok. What are you doing?

~Eating pancakes

~lol

~Game?

~Sure

~Tell me basic things about you

~ Bad dancer,bird,study,music,sing,piano ok your turn

~Singer,dancer,guitar,piano,video games,basketball. you like school

~Ya...you like music too

~Ya your a bad dancer?

~Ya

~I could teach you...if we meet

~I'm...un teachable

~So whats your name. I'm u$+!n

What Austin like her Austin...no no no...she cant assume.

~I'm [[¥

~Really! A club

~LOL ok

~So Ally do you go to real school?

~Ya I cant do private school...not at home all day

~Why?

~My dad is kinda crazy and my mom is in Africa

~Oh...which school?

~Really.

~Ya...is it close by

~Sure

~Then Jefferson,Bridge way,Marcus,Marino,Creek way,Dobson?

Austin just said her school...what if he wishes that she knew what he looked should find out now what if she doesn't like him and is just leading him on to believe that she though this Austin 2 is sweet she has liked her Austin 1 forever and can not let him go so easily.

~I don't know maybe I do go to one of those schools

~Really Ally...tell me please

~Um...so what if we go to the same school?

~Then we could talk

~I'm crazy

~I know but I still want to meet you

~Really...why?

~Because...your cool and I want to see you...at least send me a picture

What a picture...

~Um no...I'm not good with pictures

~Then I'll send you one

Ally waits she flips her phone upside down so she wouldn't see the message actually seeing him no...

~Um Austin I must go...send it to me tomorrow ok

~Ok By Ally

Austin and Dez walk into Sonic boom so Austin can buy a new guitar.

"Austin i cant believe you've been texting a stranger" Dez says laughing

"Dez...shes cool..not like the average girls at our school"

"So..do you know anything about her know?"

"Ya she likes music,school and cant dance" He says as if he has know her forever

"OK...sure what she look like"

"She wouldn't show me...but you know we did just start talking".

As they enter sonic boom there are only three other people their they head for the guitar section.

Ally looks up and sees Austin walk in...she cant control the urge of not looking at him. Ally immediately goes over to the computer and pretends to be looking something up. She has the urge to text Austin 2 but cant she doesn't want that picture. She still has to find a way to take a good picture for Austin 2 but doesn't know how.

"WOW Dez look at this guitar" Austin picks it up and starts playing on it

Ally looks over at Austin wishing she could talk to him..but she stupid cookie she should of just walked out there and gave the number to him then she could be texting him instead of Austin 2.

Austin and Dez walk over to the counter to check out.

"So...so this is all" the casher says

"Ya" Austin says in return

Ally stop doing that just say it. Ally cant stop

"Your..total is 200.00$"

As he passes her the money she can help but notice that there hands touch.

"Th..thanks"

"No problem" He says while walking out

Ally goes up to the practice room with her song book. She cant believe it if she doesn't make a move Austin and her will never happen. She wishes that talking to Austin was just as easy as talking to Austin in a perfect world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Austin and Dez go to the food court after Dez finds date clothes.  
"Dez she says that she is around here and she said she works near Sushi rocks so...how do i find her?"  
"Look Austin as soon as she sends you a picture all of your problems will be solved" Dez says as if a therapist  
"But Dez i want to meet her not just she her"  
"Umm...sounds like you have an online crush"  
"What...no...were just two people who like to talk"  
"Ok Austin...sure"  
Austin takes out his phone to text Ally when he opens up the phone she has already texted.

~Hey

Five minutes ago...

~Hey  
~I'm bored  
~I'll come meet you!  
~No  
~Are you scared to meet me?  
~Kinda...I don't want you to be disappointed  
~I won't be. How old are you?  
~16  
~Me to. What grade?  
~Junior  
~Me to  
~Lol wow Austin  
~Ya so were friends now and friends talk...so where are you?  
~I'm on the other side of your phone  
~Funny

~Want something  
~Ya sure  
~What do you want?  
~Um...Sleep  
~Really...why  
~Work  
~Oh do you work I can meet you with coffee  
~Ok sure...NO  
~I'll find you one day...you can't hide forever  
~That's what you think  
~Tell me more about you  
~I'm short like...5'2 short  
~I'm 6'3  
~I like music  
~Me too  
~I'm smart and shy  
~I'm sexy and spontaneous  
~Really Austin really  
~Ya  
~I love holidays  
~I love the beach. what's you favorite holiday  
~ Christmas and Valentines day How can you like the beach㈵4  
~You don't like the beach  
~No...I don't have good memories there  
~Well maybe one day I can show you a good time  
~Maybe  
~I like birds  
~Oh really  
~Ya I have a pet bird  
~Really whats his name  
~Owen  
~You like to sing...but your shy?  
~Ya it's probably my biggest fear  
~What singing?  
~No being on stage  
~Really...maybe I could help you  
~Ya...maybe  
~It's ok I'm scared of umbrellas  
~Really...Why  
~Well when I was younger one flew away with my pants  
~Oh...  
~I know its funny...Why are you scared of the stage  
~Well when I was trying out for a music school the professor was really judgmental and I got nervous to try out and boomed it...so I decided if I don't get on stage I'll never embarrass my self again  
~Ally that's so sad  
~Not really  
~Ya it is I'm sorry  
~No its fine...I'm fine and thanks  
~No problem

Ally can t help to think of her Austin yesterday in the store when he says that.

~So what do you do...job,career  
~Ya kinda I want to be a singer/dancer  
~Really  
~Ya  
~Are you good  
~Ya...maybe we could do a duet  
~How through message  
~I told you I'm going to find you  
~Ok Austin I'm a master of disguise  
~Not really...I know enough about you to find you  
~Really like what would you use  
~Well you have the schools I listed off so look for all the Ally's with brown hair  
~Ya like Ally isn't a common name...  
~Ya but they all won't have a bird named Owen,like music and are bad dancers  
~Really I probably shouldn't have told you about Owen,but the other things are how will you know its me.  
~The number  
~cleaver but still  
~And the stage fright...  
~If you find me and try to get me on the stage I'll pull and umbrella out on you  
~NO  
~Stop playing with me Austin  
~It's just to fun but I will find you  
~Ok sure...I have to go...you know work calls  
~Ok by  
~Bye

Ally cant anymore ya her Austin is cute,but Austin 2 is sweet,nice,kind and apparently sexy as he said. She knows she really really likes Austin but with Austin 2 its not stranger talk anymore its something more.

Austin knows that he has never seen Ally but you don't have to have seen then to have feeling for them. Talking to her makes him feel alive and he has never talked to a girl like her before. He wants to see her with the clues he has he might find her. Although Austin has know idea were to start he still wants to know her.

"Ally...i got a date with this really cute boy i like" Trish says dancing  
"Really who?" Ally says counting the money in the register  
"Um...Dez" She says shyly  
"What...wait...Austin's friend Dez"  
"Ya..he asked me out today"  
"Oh well maybe you guys could go to Sushi rocks"  
"Um no i got fired...but were going mimi golfing..and we didn't want to go alone so he invited Austin".  
"Really you get to spend a night with him...lucky"  
"No you do Dez said i could invite a friend and Austin said he doesn't care who it is he can have fun with anybody"  
"Really Trish thank you" Ally runs over to hug Trish  
"No prob Ally you've done a lot for me with everything...BFFS dating BFFS".  
"Well no were the extra wheels and were not going on a date"  
"Well soon to be...Hows Austin 2"  
"Um...cool...he's nice" Ally says looking down  
"Ally...just cool or more that cool"  
"Um really cool...he's awesome"  
"Oh online crush"  
"No just online friend i hardly know him".  
"You know him enough to like him".  
"No"  
"Yes would you ever date him...if you meet"  
"Um...maybe" Ally says quietly  
"See...like...crush"  
"Well i don't care i still like Austin better"  
"But you've never even talked to him"  
"Well maybe mini golf will change that"  
"Oh speaking of that its tomorrow...Saturday oh i have to text Dez your coming".

"Austin this girl named Ally is coming with you" Dez says reading Trish's message  
"Ally"

Austin cant believe it Ally maybe its her...no he cant assume.

"Ally that name...what school does she go to"  
"Um Trish didn't say i just know her name is Ally"


End file.
